<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasons of Love by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789959">Seasons of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Left Behind - Jerry B. Jenkins &amp; Tim LaHaye, Left Behind: the Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I Tried, Romance, kinda light on the college stuff sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Judd Thompson and Vicki Byrne, in their freshman year of college.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darrion Stahley/Ryan Daley, Judd Thompson Jr./Vicki Byrne, Vicki Byrne &amp; Darrion Stahley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seasons of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/gifts">myglassesaredirty</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422958">The Vanishings</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty">myglassesaredirty</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here you go, Claire!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They meet in the summer, the dog days when August seems like it should be over but it just keeps dragging on, heat and bugs and thunderstorms with it.</p>
<p>Her brother is the only one helping her move into her dorm, and they’d arrived late. By three in the afternoon, almost everyone else has finished unloading and is safe inside, arranging and rearranging furniture, or even starting to decorate.</p>
<p>Vicki and Eddie are still hauling rubbermaid containers through the parking lot when the rain comes.</p>
<p>Eddie curses, swearing like a sailor as he slings his head around, raindrops flying from his mop of hair as well as falling from the sky. Vicki just stands and looks up, giving the darkening clouds the middle finger.</p>
<p>“Hey, um, do you need help?”</p>
<p>They both turn to see the new arrival, carrying a cardboard box full of plastic and styrofoam and all of the other trash you get when you unpack new furniture and appliances. Eddie turns away grumbling, but Vicki is almost soaked through already and does not give a damn who they have to accept help from to get the last of her stuff in.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that would be great,” she calls back. “There’s only two more boxes, just like this one… maybe we can each carry one and we’ll be done?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan!” Cardboard box boy hoists his load into the dumpster, then bounds across the parking lot toward them, looking far too excited for someone running out into what will soon become a thunderstorm.</p>
<p>“This one only has pillows, Vick, you take it,” Eddie says, handing her the container they already have. He’s right-- it’s large and clunky but light, and she can hold it by herself without much trouble. “I got the food,” he continues, taking a box full of non perishables that’s probably the heaviest of the bunch. “Can you get the blankets and bed stuff, uh--”</p>
<p>“Judd,” their savior replies, reaching into the back of the old Explorer. “Easy peasy.”</p>
<p>All struggling to see around their boxes, the three of them hurry (or, at least try to) to the dorm. Vicki leads, knowing she’ll need her ID to get them past the second floor.</p>
<p>With the boxes, they have to walk up three flights of stairs, but thankfully Vicki’s dorm room is only a few doors away from the stairs. She’ll hate that later, she knows, but right now it’s a blessing.</p>
<p>After trying three times to open the door without dropping her box, her roommate opens the door. “Oh my god, do you need help?”</p>
<p>“We got it,” she pants, squeezing past her into the room. She and Judd head towards the beds, while Eddie takes the food box into the weirdly large closet. Vicki and Judd drop their boxes near the empty, unmade bed (Darrion’s-- her roommate’s-- already has a full duvet and matching pillows on it) and both take a seat on them, trying to catch their breath.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Vicki manages. </p>
<p>Judd gives her a shining grin, holding his hand out for a fist bump. “No problem.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>As summer gives way to fall, Vicki realizes Judd might be her first real college friend.</p>
<p>Well, she’s plenty friendly with Darrion, but in terms of social accomplishments, she feels like there’s a difference between getting along with your roommate and having a friend who will text you for info on the homework and sometimes randomly find you on campus and hand you your favorite starbucks drink, unprompted.</p>
<p>“Wow, thank you,” Vicki says, accepting the warm chai latte. She takes a sip, smacking her lips as she identifies an extra taste. “Pumpkin spice?”</p>
<p>Judd grins. “‘Tis the season.”</p>
<p>“It’s October second,” Vicki says with a snort.</p>
<p>“It’s spooky season!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughs at his dorky enthusiasm. “Happy Halloween to you, too.”</p>
<p>“So,” he asks, “are you busy?”<br/>
“Always,” she answers, “but I finished all of the readings on my to-do list for today, so I can spare a minute.”</p>
<p>He laughs, though it isn’t funny. “Man, being a bio major is hard work, but I do <i>not</i> envy all of the reading you have to do to major in psych.”</p>
<p>Groaning, Vicki rolls her eyes. “When we get to Freud I may ask you to shoot me.”</p>
<p>“I hope not,” he says, and the grin he gives her after than gives her goosebumps. “But actually, uh, I’m looking for a gym buddy, to keep me company and spot me and stuff… is that something you’d be interested in?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Vicki answers, without really considering. “My workout routine is really just limited to jogging, but maybe you can teach me some stuff.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
<p>She sips her latte. “So, are you going now, or?”</p>
<p>“Later this afternoon, I think,” he replies. “We’ve got time. I don’t wanna rush you, or anything.”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m down whenever,” she says. “Lemme finish my drink, then I’ll go change.” She smiles. “Wanna take the nature trail back to the dorm?”</p>
<p>Judd grins, turning them toward the path that leads into the woods. “It’s the perfect day for it.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In Winter, things get more complicated.</p>
<p>“Hey, Vicki,” Darrion greets cheerfully. “Wow, were you really only out in a tshirt and leggings? It’s too cold for that!”</p>
<p>Vicki rolls her eyes at her roommate’s worrying. “I was at the gym with Judd, Darrion, and we jogged back. We kept our blood moving, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>Darrion’s lips quirk up at the side, her only reaction to what Vicki and many of her peers would probably turn into a dirty joke. “You must be more of a fitness buff than I thought, Byrne; the two of you are out together a lot.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Vicki says, grabbing her hoodie from where it’s hanging on her bed, “we don’t just work out. We have a class or two together, and we go for Starbucks and shit. Plus, you’re there when we have our group study sessions.”</p>
<p>Darrion concedes the point with a nod. Since so many freshmen have similar required classes, it’s been easy to get a study group together, with Darrion, Judd, and a few other kids from their dorm.</p>
<p>“I’m just saying, Vicki, I think I’m a pretty good judge of character, and… Judd is into you.”</p>
<p>Vicki turns as red as her hair. “Oh, that’s BS. I think-- suffice it to say I’m not a novice in the romance department. I know when guys are dropping hints, and Judd definitely isn’t.”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” Darrion rolls her eyes and picks up her english reading, that knowing smirk still on her face.</p>
<p>Vicki strips down to her bra and debates braving the showers. “Well, what about you and, um, Ryan, huh?” She hides a grin as Darrion blushes, too.</p>
<p>“Ryan took me to the movies last weekend, actually,” she says. “So, if you’re trying to use us as an argument for you and Judd, I’d say you two should try a date or something.”</p>
<p>“What!?” Vicki gapes. “You said you were going with a friend!”</p>
<p>“Well, we were,” Darrion says. “But I… don’t think it counts as just friends if he holds you hand through the whole movie and kisses your cheek when you get home.”</p>
<p>Vicki shrieks and throws her pillow at her roommate. “Dare! You’ve been holding out on me?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to,” Darrion protests, blushing even more. “I just… I’ve never had a boyfriend or anything, and I’m not quite sure where things with Ryan are headed. I thought I should keep quiet for now.”</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Vicki concedes, hopping up onto her bed. She’s never been in a <i>real</i> relationship, either. “Still, yay for you. You guys will be cute together.”</p>
<p>Darrion swivels around in her desk chair, more bold now that she’s not dying of embarrassment. “You know who else would be cute together?”</p>
<p>Vicki buries her face in her pillow. “Nooooo. Judd and I are just friends. And he’s my first good friend, other than you. I don’t wanna fuck it up.”</p>
<p>“One date, Vicki,” Darrion cajoles. “Come on. Just have dinner or something, and if it sucks, it’s something funny to laugh off. One date your friends push you into won’t ruin your friendship.”</p>
<p><i>”Fine,”</i> Vicki sighs, rolling onto her back. “Just one.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>By Spring, Judd and Vicki have been on a lot more than one date.</p>
<p>Winter dates had started as dinners and walks around campus, around town, but the weather had gotten colder, and their new romance had melded easily into their friendship. By March, they often have study dates, practically cuddling in the library as they try to read each other’s hand writing and quiz each other on notes. At first it’s cozy because of the blankets, but as the weather warms up, Vicki decides the warm, happy feeling comes from Judd.</p>
<p>Now, the sun is setting, and they’re sitting on the Lawn, grinning and giggling as they lick at ice cream cones. Vicki doesn’t even know what they’re laughing about. She assumes it’s just that the happiness she feels with Judd is overflowing, and it has to spill out somewhere.</p>
<p>“It’s almost April,”Judd murmurs, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.</p>
<p>Vicki leans into him. “Yeah? Is that your birthday?”</p>
<p>“No, my birthday is in August.” Judd buries his face in her hair, which he’s told her he likes the smell of. He doesn’t speak until he lifts his head again. “We’ve only got a month and a half left in our freshman year.”</p>
<p>Vicki hears what he doesn’t say. <i>We’ve only got a month and a half left with each other.</i></p>
<p>“We’ll be back here in August,” she points out. “Unless there’s something else you want to tell me.”</p>
<p>“What? No, no, I’m not going anywhere,” Judd says, lacing his fingers through hers. “I’m just… I’m gonna miss you this summer.”</p>
<p>“We’ll keep in touch,” Vicki murmurs, leaning against his shoulder. “We’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>Judd grins down at her. “I know.”</p>
<p>When he kisses her, all thoughts of the future vanish from her mind.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>They reunite in Summer.</p>
<p>This time, Eddie and Vicki aren’t late,and the parking lot by the dorm is full of people hauling boxes in the hot sun. Even in the crowd, Vicki spots Judd a few cars away, handing a box to one of his younger siblings; she thinks it’s Piper.</p>
<p>“Hey, Judd!” she abandons her load, ignoring Eddie’s protests, and starts toward him, waving.</p>
<p>He whips around, a grin spreading over his face. It’s like a dumb movie, but they both start running, drawn almost magnetically toward each other. Vicki laughs in relief when she’s finally in his arms.</p>
<p>He kisses her quickly on the lips. “I missed you.”</p>
<p>Vicki doesn’t say a word. She just kisses him right back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>